Beatrice Arthur
Beatrice „Bea“ Arthur (* 13. Mai 1922 in New York als Bernice Frankel; † 25. April 2009 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war eine UIS-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Komikerin. Als bereits etablierte Theaterdarstellerin wurde sie in den 1970er und 1980er Jahren durch die Fernsehserien Maude und Golden Girls thumb|Beatrice Arthurpopulär. Biografie Frühe Jahre Die in Brooklyn, New York, geborene Beatrice Arthur wuchs in Cambridge, Maryland, auf. Nach der Highschool und dem Junior College absolvierte sie eine Ausbildung zur Medizinlaborantin und meldete sich freiwillig für dasUnited States Marine Corps, wodurch sie zu einem der ersten weiblichen Rekruten wurde 1946 zog sie wieder nach New York und änderte ihren Vornamen von „Bernice“ in „Beatrice“. Sie studierte Schauspiel bei Erwin Piscator, der sie von da an auch in eigenen Theaterproduktionen besetzte. Ein Jahr später gab sie ihr Debüt in der Titelrolle des Stückes Lysistrata von Aristophanes. Danach wurde sie Ensemblemitglied des Greenwich Village Theatre, mit dem sie u.a. in Huis Clos von Sartre, Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung von Shakespeare, Die Eule und das Kätzchen von Bill Manhoff, Sechs Personen suchen einen Autor von Pirandello und Der Bürger als Edelmann von Moliére auftrat. Aufgrund ihrer tiefen Stimme und ihrer überdurchschnittlichen Größe von 177 cm wurde Arthur zumeist für Rollen besetzt, die deutlich über ihrem eigentlichen Alter lagen. Arbeit in Theater und Fernsehen Erste Erfahrungen beim Fernsehen sammelte Arthur in den 1950er Jahren durch Auftritte in Aufführungen des Kraft Television Theatre. Mit zahlreichen Theatertourneen durch die Vereinigten Staaten profilierte sie sich bald als eine vielseitige Darstellerin. 1954 erhielt sie ihre erste Rolle am Off-Broadway in einer Neuinszenierung von Bertolt Brechts Dreigroschenoper, die ihr erstmals auch das Lob der Fachkritiker einbrachte. 1955 trat sie in der Shoestring Revue auf und erhielt ihr erstes Broadway-Engagement als Zweitbesetzung in der musikalischen Komödie Plain and Fancy. Durch die Wiederaufnahme der Dreigroschenoper im selben Jahr erreichte Beatrice Arthur in ihrer Rolle der „Lucy Brown“ schließlich größere Bekanntheit beim US-amerikanischen Theaterpublikum. 1956/57 spielte sie an der Seite von Sid Caesar in dessen Fernsehsictom Caesar’s Hour. 1959 hatte sie einen kurzen Auftritt in der Sitcom The George Gobel Show sowie die erste ihrer wenigen Filmrollen in der Produktion So etwas von Frau! (That Kind of Woman). 1964/65 kehrte Arthur an den New Yorker Broadway zurück und spielte an der Seite von Zero Mostel in Fiddler on the Roof. Ihren endgültigen Durchbruch erlebte sie 1966 als stets angetrunkene „Vera Charles“ in dem Musical Mame von Jerry Herman neben ihrer engen Freundin Angela Lansbury in der Titelrolle. Arthur wurde dafür mit einem Tony Award als „Beste Nebendarstellerin in einem Musical“ ausgezeichnet. Mit zwei Gastauftritten 1971/72 in der äußerst populären Sitcom All in the Family fasste Arthur für immer im amerikanischen Fernsehen Fuß. Ihre Rolle der selbstbewussten, liberalen Feministin „Maude Findlay“ fand beim Publikum eine so große Resonanz, dass sich der Produzent Norman Lear entschloss, eine eigene Serie mit dem Titel Maude zu entwickeln, durch die Beatrice Arthur schließlich zu einer der bekanntesten Fernsehdarstellerinnen wurde. In Maude wurden Tabuthemen wie Abtreibung, Alkoholismus, Depressionen, Rassismus und Pornografie behandelt, die für zahlreiche kontroverse Diskussionen sorgten und u.a. bei einigen lokalen Fernsehsendern zu einer vorübergehenden Absetzung der Serie führte. Für ihre Rolle erhielt Arthur 1977 einen Emmy. Internationale Bekanntheit Nach der Scheidung von Saks 1978 zog sich Arthur erneut aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. 1981 feierte sie in Woody Alleins autobiografischem Theaterstück The Floating Light Bulb ein Comeback am Broadway und trat im selben Jahr mit einer Gastrolle in Mel Brooks’ Episodenfilm Mel Brooks - Die verrückte Geschichte der Welt auf. 1983 drehte sie eine neue Sitcom mit dem Titel Amanda, die aber weder bei der Kritik noch beim Publikum ankam. Zwei Jahre später wurde sie als „Dorothy Zbornak“ in der Sitcom Golden Girls international bekannt. In ihrer stark an „Maude“ angelegten Rolle spielte sie eine Aushilfslehrerin, die mit ihren Freundinnen „Blanche“ (Rue McClanahan) und „Rose“ (Betty White) sowie ihrer Mutter „Sophia“ (Estelle Getty) in einer Wohngemeinschaft in Miami, Florida, lebt. Arthur war nach Betty White die zweitälteste Darstellerin der Serie. Estelle Getty, welche ihre Mutter Sophia spielte, war Jahrgang 1923 und wurde für ihre Rolle mit Hilfe von Perücke und Schminke in eine alte Frau verwandelt. In einer Folge spielte Arthur in einer Rückblende Sophias Mutter, Dorothys Großmutter. Für ihre Rolle wurde Arthur mit einem Emmy ausgezeichnet und war für insgesamt vier Golden Globes nominiert. Außerdem erhielt sie 1992 in Deutschland einen Bambi. Danach hatte sie zwei Gastauftritte in dem Golden-Girls Ableger Golden Palace. In der deutschen Fassung der Golden-Girls wurde sie anfangs von Ursula Vogel, danach von Beate Hasenau gesprochen. In den 1990er Jahren hatte sie Gastrollen in Serien wie Futurama, Malcolm mittendrin und Lass es, Larry!. Im Jahr 2001 trat sie nach mehrjähriger Tätigkeit im Fernsehen eine Theater-Tournee mit ihrer autobiografischen Show And Then There’s Bea an. Mit Bea Arthur on Broadway: Just Between Friends kehrte sie 2002 auch an den Broadway zurück; die Produktion wurde für einen Tony Award als „Bestes Theaterevent“ nominiert. Danach folgten weitere One-Woman-Shows, u.a. ihre Tournee An Evening with Bea Arthur, die zum Teil gemischte Kritiken erhielten. Privates In den 1940er Jahren war sie mit Robert Allen Arthur verheiratet, dessen Nachnamen sie seit der Zeit ihrer Auftritte am Greenwich Village Theatre beibehielt. Während ihres Schauspielstudiums lernte sie den späteren Broadwaydarsteller und -regisseur Gene Saks kennen und lieben. Von 1950 bis 1978 war Arthur mit Saks verheiratet. Beide adoptierten 1961 und 1964 die Söhne Matthew und Daniel. Aus diesem Grund zog sich Arthur zu Beginn der 1960er Jahre vorübergehend ins Privatleben zurück. Arthur engagierte sich als Tierschützerin und Homosexuellen-Aktivistin. 300,000 Dollar vermachte sie dem Ali Forney Center in New York City, welches sich um obdachlose LGBT-Jugendliche kümmert. Dort plant man derzeit, eine Unterkunft für zwölf Jugendliche zu errichten, welche nach Arthur benannt werden soll. Im Jahr 2007 gab die Künstlerin anlässlich ihres 85. Geburtstags bekannt, dass sie nicht 1923, wie bis dahin angenommen, sondern bereits 1922 geboren sei. Am 25. April 2009 erlag Beatrice Arthur im Alter von 86 Jahren einem Krebsleiden. Filmografie ;Kinofilme *1959: That Kind of Woman (ungenannt) *1970: Lovers and Other Strangers *1974: Mame *1981: Mel Brooks - Die verrückte Geschichte der Welt (ungenannt) *1995: For Better or Worse ;Fernsehfilme *1958: The Gift of the Magi *1984: P.O.P. *1988: My First Love ;Fernsehserien *1951: Once Upon a Tune *1951-1953: Studio One (3 Episoden) *1951-1958: Kraft Television Theatre (8 Episoden) *1956-1957: Caesar’s Hour *1956: Washington Square *1963: The Sid Caesar Show *1972-1978: Maude *1983: Amanda *1985-1992: Golden Girls *1997: Immer ärger mit Dave (3 Episoden) Broadway *1955/56: Plain and Fancy *1955: Die Dreigrochenoper *1955: Seventh Heaven *1957: Nature’s Way *1964/65: Fiddler on the Roof *1966/67: Mame *1981: The Floathing Light Bulb *1996: Angela Lansbury – A Celebration (Benefizkonzert) *2002: Bea Arthur on Broadway Auszeichnungen Emmy *1973 nominiert als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Maude *1974 nominiert als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Maude *1976 nominiert als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Maude *1977 ausgezeichnet als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Maude *1978 nominiert als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Maude *1978 nominiert als „Herausragende Nebendarstellerin in Varieté oder Musik“ in Laugh-In *1986 nominiert als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Golden Girls *1987 nominiert als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Golden Girls *1988 ausgezeichnet als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Golden Girls *1989 nominiert als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Golden Girls *2000 nominiert als „Herausragende Gastdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ in Malcolm mittendrin Golden Globe Award *1973 nominiert als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin - Komödie oder Musical“ in Maude *1974 nominiert als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical“ in Maude *1975 nominiert als „Beste Nebendarstellerin“ in Mame *1976 nominiert als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical“ in Maude *1978 nominiert als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical“ in Maude *1986 nominiert als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical“ in Golden Girls *1987 nominiert als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical“ in Golden Girls *1988 nominiert als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical“ in Golden Girls *1989 nominiert als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical“ in Golden Girls Tony Award *1966 ausgezeichnet als „Beste Nebendarstellerin in einem Musical“ in Mame